My Death Battle 6: Heavy VS Ralph
by Persondynamo222
Summary: Will Heavy shoot the victory out of Ralph's hands? Or will ralph wreck the Heavy Weapons Guy? read to find out.


Wizard: Strength, it's the thing mankind tries to master.

Boomstick: But it seems like these two mountain of men perfected it. Heavy Weapons Guy, the mini gun wielding Russian.

Wizard: And Wreck it Ralph, the bad guy who learned to be himself. I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick and it's up to us to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win, a Death Battle.

(Death Battle logo)

Boomstick: For 30 years, Ralph has been destroying the Nicelander's hotel. That's kinda cool. I don't know WHY he was tired of it.

Wizard: Ralph stands 9 feet tall and weighs 643 pounds. His signature weapons are his hands.

Boomstick: He can knock down anything with those hands. Hotels, space ships, GIANT JAWBREAKERS!?

Wizard: Ralph is ill tempered, so it is easy for him to get angry.

Boomstick: But when he's angry, he says his catchphrase.

Ralph: I'M GONNA WRECK IT!

Wizard: He has done some risky things to protect the video game world.

Boomstick: Yeah, he fell into a Diet Cola Volcano to save the game Sugar Rush from Turbo, climbed his hotel to save his game Fix It Felix, then he climbed a giant tower to get a part for a machine to protect the game Hero's Duty, and he defeated a giant Cybug in Sugar Rush.

Wizard: But after these feats of greatness, he learned to love the things he does. Weather it's good or bad.

Ralph: I'M GONNA WRECK IT!

(Death battle Logo)

Wizard: Heavy was born in the Soviet Union in Russia. He is proud Russian.

Boomstick: He attacks by using a shotgun, his fists, and a FREAKING MINI GUN!

Wizard: The mini gun alone weighs 150 kilograms, enough as a small fridge. And the weight of the bullets are 64 kilograms. So that means the total weight of the mini gun with the bullets is 214 kilograms, or 470 pounds.

Boomstick: HOLY CRAP! THE HEAVY CAN LIFT THAT MUCH!? But that's 1,000,000 pounds lighter than my ex-wife.

Wizard: But his famous weapons are his fists.

Boomstick: That's right. If you get hit with one of those things, you will be obliterated. So Don't mess with the sandwich addicted, Medic loving behemoth.

Heavy: I am Heavy Weapons Guy. And this, is my new weapon.

(Death Battle logo)

Wizard: the combatants are set, time to end this debate once and for all.

Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!

(Death Battle logo)

Heavy is just sitting in the red base, eating his sandvich, until Wreck It Ralph busts through the wall.

Heavy: You got dry wall in my sandvich. Now you die.

Heavy then cracks his knuckles.

Ralph: look here pal, I don't want trouble.

Heavy: Well, now you got it.

Announcer: FIGHT!

Heavy charges towards Ralph, who pick up the locker next to him and throws it it the Russian. Heavy is launched through the door when the lockers hit him dead in the face. But he still got up. Heavy then takes out his shotgun and shoots Ralph, but he uses the knocked down door as a shield. Heavy then charges at Ralph. Ralph then punches Heavy in the jaw.

Heavy: NOW IT'S COWARD KILLING TIME!

Heavy then takes out his mini gun and aims it at Ralph.

Ralph: Oh no.

Heavy then begins to shoot his mini gun at the giant man. Ralph then gets up after he tripped while punching Heavy. But a bullet hits ralph in the arm. Ralph looks up at the Russian standing over him with his shotgun.

Ralph: Aw crap.

Then Heavy shoots Ralph in the head with the shotgun.

Heavy: You are dead. No big surprise.

Announcer: K.O!

Boomstick: That was AWESOME!

Wizard: their strength seemed evenly matched.

Boomstick: UNTIL HEAVY TOOK OUT HIS SUPER HEAVY MINI GUN AND SHOT RALPH! Ralph had a smashing chance at victory, until Heavy shot it out of the sky.

Wizard: the winner, is the Heavy Weapons Guy.

(the Next time screen shows up on screen)

Boomstick: Next time on Death battle.

King Kong's roar from the movie King Kong VS Godzilla is heard. then a female Titan from Attack On Titan shows up on screen next to a giant gorilla holding a girl in its fist.

* * *

><p><strong>Got an idea for a Death battle? leave it in the comments and I might do them.<strong>


End file.
